Studying With Music
by Shitaka
Summary: An X-Men musical. Pyro falls into a deep slumber. When he awakes it seems everyone's life revolves around a song and he ends up singing a few himself. Will he wake up from this dream and ever take his test, Or be stuck in the world of song and rhyme 4eva
1. Default Chapter

Where's the Hidden Camera?  
  
Disclaimer: this is for every chapter.X-men belong to Marvel, I claim nothing!  
  
"John, John!" Bobby shoved his friend who had fallen asleep listening to his CD player in Orroro's class. "She's reviewing the final you'd better listen" John woke up with a yawn and Bobby leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Ok so that's our exam, and I trust you all will study tonight. Isn't that right John?"  
  
"Wha? Oh yes, right. Study. Of course." John stacked his books and Storm turned to the rest of the class. "Alright then I will see you all tomorrow" Everyone got up from their desks and exited the classroom  
  
John flipped on his CD player and jumped on the bed with his history book and began flipping pages. "Man you shouldn't study with music on, you'll get your facts screwed around with lyrics, and anyways half the time when your doing school work and listening to music you fall asleep. Bobby sat across from john in a computer chair.]  
  
"then obviously half the time I stay awake, and you forget half the time I fall asleep just doing schoolwork period." John flipped another page in his book. "Fine man do what you want" Bobby got up and left the room. After flipping about three more pages John, like Bobby said, fell asleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"John hurry up, we're gonna be late for Jean's final" Bobby ran in and flipped on the lights. "Shit!" John got up and ran down the hallway to Jean's class with Bobby.  
  
"Just in time boys, now please take your seats" Jean began putting papers on the students' desk. "For your final all you will do is explain to me what you've learned in biology this semester" Suddenly Music started to play and everyone began bobbing their heads while writing, everyone except for John who was highly confused. (the music to Paula Abdul's Vibeology) "You got have that Biology, oh that B-I-ology. The dead body is pumped next to me,it has disectability. I love to do what I do, when I do what I do, I'm in a groove when it moves. I'm in a funky way, I'm in a funky way. Dead frogs! I'm in a funky way. Give me that! I'm in a funky way. Give me biology. Biology now what is it? It's the chemistry of dissecting dead things.  
  
Biology, feeling the frog is sending me. Biology, time to cut it down. Ooh biology. Oh the frogs the frogs. Biology. Ayee Ayee.I'm in a funky way. Give me that, I'm in a funky way. Give me the scalpel. I'm in a funky way. Give me that biology. The frogs they keep getting to me. I don't what to do, I'm in a funky way. Oh I'm in a, give me a frog. I'm in a funky way Biology!" With that the bell rang and everyone handed Jean their completed papers, John's paper was left completely blank.  
  
"Hey Bobby what was all that about?" John caught up with Bobby on his way down the stairs.  
  
"what was what about?" Bobby sat on a bench at the top of the staircase.  
  
"You know, Jean was singing about dissecting frogs all period."  
  
"What are you talking about, why would she be singing during our final exam?" Bobby seemed confused and gave his friend an 'I'm worried about you' pat on the back. The he and John descended down the stairs and the eaves dropped on a conversation between Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"when do you think he'll be back?" Rogue gave kitty her please feel sorry for me eyes as the sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. "I'm not sure rogue, he wasn't here very long the last time" Rogue sighed, she knew that Kitty was trying to help. "It's just that.well" and that new ever familiar music started to play (pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussy Cats) "I try so hard just to figure him out, But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about, and then he falls asleep on the living room couch, With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out, And then he disappears for a week at a time, And then he shows up just like everything's fine, And I don't get what goes on in his mind,But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines. Why do you do what you do to me baby? Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you, Please don't ignore me cuz you know I adore you.Can't you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to be nice? If you could just pretend to be nice, Everything in my life would be alright" Kitty and Other girls in the hallway (Jubilee, amara, Tabitha.and others) Join in singing "Oooh wee.... Oooh wee.... Why do you do what you do to me baby? Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you, I don't mean to bore you 'cause you know I adore you. Can't you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to be nice? If you could just pretend to be nice, Everything in my life would be alright"  
  
As the song ended Rogue and Kitty stood up and began to walk down the hallway. "That would be nice, but I don't think it's gonna happen" Kitty let Rogue use her shoulder as a head rest and they disappeared into the crowd of students.  
  
"Ok man I know you heard everyone singing this time, I mean Hell they we're dancing across the hallway" John watched Bobby shake his head. "Man maybe you should go lie down before Ms. Munroe's exam" Bobby left John dumbfounded. But just in case John felt his head and looked around. "ok, where's the hidden camera?"  
  
A/N The group to which the songs belong is in parenthesis, so what do y'all think. I tried something different and for future reference if you thought the two songs in this chap were good wait till Logan comes back and we visit the brotherhood. -Shitaka 


	2. Feel the Ubiquitous Love

Feel the Ubiquitous Love  
  
"Jean I'm gonna go work out, you want to watch?" Scott entered Jean's classroom as she was grading finals. "As fun as that sounds I'm to busy, maybe tonight?" Jean looked down at her paper and rolled her eyes. "Tonight, ok it's a date but I'm going now you sure?" Scott made his way to leave. "Yes just go without me" Jean returned her full attention to the F she was placing on John's paper.  
  
"Oh hot dog! I have the whole place to myself!" Scott walked into the empty weight room and went to "the bench" and began pumping. Then the music began ("Macho Man" by The Village People) "Body, wanna feel my body, body, baby,  
such a thrill, my body Body, wanna touch my body, body, baby, it's too much, my body. Body, check it out, my body, body, baby, don't you doubt, my body. Body, talking about my body, body, baby, checking out my body. Listen here. Every man wants to be a macho macho man To have the kind of body always in demand. Joggin' in the mornings, go man go Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow. You can best believe me He's a macho man Glad he took you down with anyone you can." At this point in time Logan had returned and was making his way past the weight room when. " Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Macho, macho man I gotta be a macho man Macho macho man I gotta be a macho. Macho, macho man.I gotta be a macho man. Macho macho man I gotta be a macho." Logan stuck his head in the door so he could better see. "I knew Scott is gay and is cheating on Jean with himself" Logan continued to watch and pulled out the pen cam from his pocket. "Body, its so hot, my body, Body, love to pop my body, Body, love to please my body, Body, don't you tease my body, Body, you'll adore my body, Body, come explore my body, Body, made by God, my body, Body, it's so good, my body. You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk. his western shirts and leather, always look so boss. Funky with his body, he's a king call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains. You can best believe that, he's a macho man . likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand. Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Macho, macho man I've got to be, a macho man. Macho, macho man. I've got to be a macho! (all right) Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) I've got to be, a macho man. Macho, macho man I've got to be a macho! All Right! Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body. Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body. Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body.Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body. So hot, yeah my body. Allright. Everyman ought to be a macho, macho man. To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand. Have your own lifestyles and ideals. Access the strip of competence, that's the skill. You can best believe that he's a macho man. He's the special god son in anybody's land. hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Macho, macho man. I gotta be a macho man. Macho macho man. I gotta be a macho. Macho, macho man. I gotta be a macho man. Macho macho man I gotta be a macho. Macho, macho man. I gotta be a macho man. Macho macho man. I gotta be a macho. I gotta be a macho man. I gotta be a mucho mucho, macho macho man. I gotta be a macho"  
  
Scott put the weights down and a large smile crossed his face when he turned around and saw the camera in Logan's hand and a bright flash came from it. Scott childishly chased after Logan around the mansion until Jean stopped them both.  
  
"Logan welcome back again. Scott what do you think you're doing? You know the rules" jean pointed down at Scott and Logan laughed "Logan I need to talk to you" pause "alone Scott!" Scott left "Now just so you know, for future reference, don't try to get with me ok? Scott and I are getting married and you WILL find love somewhere else. Ok?" Logan nodded and Jean walked back to Scott. Logan slowly drug himself up the stairs into his bed room and he turned on the radio. "Jean baby this one is for you, please don't kill me" The music began (Bonnie Raitt's " I can't make you love me") Storm peeked her head in Logan's room, it sounded like he was in pain. "Turn down the lights; Turn down the bed. Turn down these voices Inside my head. Lay down with me; Tell me no lies. Just hold me close; Don't patronize. Don't patronize me. 'Cuz I can't make you love me If you don't. You can't make your heart feel Something it won't. Here in the dark In these final hours, I will lay down my heart And I'll feel the power; But you won't. No, you won't. 'Cuz I can't make you love me If you don't. I'll close my eyes, Then I won't see The love you don't feel When you're holding me. Morning will come, And I'll do what's right; Just give me till then To give up this fight. And I will give up this fight. 'Cuz I can't make you love me If you don't. You can't make your heart feel Something it won't. Here in the dark In these final hours, I will lay down my heart And I'll feel the power; But you won't. No, you won't. 'Cuz I can't make you love me If you don't." A tear fell from Storm's eye, it was so sweet but she didn't want him to be sweet for Jean, she wanted him to be sweet for her.  
  
"Hey Ms. Munroe, what's wrong?" A teenaged girl with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail walked up behind Storm. "Hey Kitty, it's nothing really. You know the same stuff teenagers go through daily. You like a guy but he's head over heels for another girl?" Kitty nodded "yeah I know that all to well, you wanna talk about?" The girl offered he shoulder to cry on services like with Rogue.apparently Kitty is quite understandable.  
  
"Sure" Storm lead Kitty into her room and flipped on the radio and grabbed the detachable microphone form her karaoke machine and she let the music play (you don't see me by Josie and the pussy cats)  
  
"This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me, I'm yours, you can hold me. I'm empty and achin', and tumblin' and breakin'. Cuz you don't see me. And you don't need me, And you don't love me. The way I know you could, The way I wish you would. I dream a world where you understand, That I dream a million sleepless nights. I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded, It's too complicated, Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends? Cuz you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me. The way I know you could, The way I wish you would. This is the place in my heart, This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely, Instead of just only- Crystal and see-through and not enough to you, Cuz you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me. The way wish you would, Cuz you don't see me And you don't need me, And you don't love me. The way I wish you would. The way I know you could." Kitty began to cry and Storm tried to suck it up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that.is so.sweet!" Kitty continued to cry. "Who is it, you haven't told me yet."  
  
Storm took a tissue to her eyes as Kitty stared at her with curiosity. "well it's.Logan" A strong confused look "Ok now common seriously who is it, Scott?"  
  
Storm sat on the bed "It's really Logan I swear"  
  
"Well ok in that case I hope he asks you out soon, he's gonna get over Jean eventually." Kitty patted Storm's shoulder and exited the room.  
  
"Bobby, man wait up, where are you heading off to so fast, I mean shit man you were moving" Bobby regrettably stopped and turned around to face John.  
  
"I'm going to meet Rogue, its our 2 year anniversary we're gonna do something nice" John raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How the hell can you stay with one chick for two years!? I mean it's insane! Date around man!" Bobby put his hand on his friends shoulder and slowly shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand the happiness a man can have with the woman he loves"  
  
"mushy stuff" John exhibited his disgusted look. The out of Nowhere that crappy music rang out in the hallways again and Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue lined up behind Bobby with Microphones on stands ready to do back up.  
  
"When a man loves a woman. Can't keep his mind on nothin' else. He'd trade the world For a good things found. If she is bad, he can't see it. She can do no wrong; Turn his back on his best friend, If he puts her down. When a man loves a woman, Spend his very last dime, Trying to hold on to what he needs. He'd given up all his comfort, And sleep out in the rain, If she said that's the way It ought to be. When a man loves a woman, I give you everything I've got (yeah). Trying to hold on to your precious love, Baby, baby please don't treat me bad. When a man loves a woman, Deep Down in his soul She can bring him such misery. If she is playing him for a fool, He's the last one to know, Loving eyes can never see. Yes when a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels. 'Cause, baa......by, When a man loves a woman."  
  
Rogue moved away from he spot and threw her arms around bobby's neck and he kissed her gloves. "Oh, I love you too" She was very happy.  
  
"That's a load of shit, let me tell you how it should be." It felt like something was controlling him. John slid sideway on the floor (stayed on his feet it was very slick) and his right hand held out and a microphone was tossed into it. Then the music began to play. (Lou Bega's Mambo # 5)  
  
"One, two, three four five. Everybody in the car so come on let's ride, To the grocery store around the corner, The boys say they want some food and juice. But I really don't wanna Cola buzz like I had last week. I must stay deep ´cause talk is a cheap. I like Jubilee, Kitty, Amara and Emma, and as I continue you know they're gettin´ sweeter so what can I do I really beg you my Lord, to me flirtin´ it's just like a sport. anything fly it's all good let me dump it, please set in the trumpet. A little bit of Tabitha in my life, A little bit of Illyana by my side. A little bit of Emma is all I need, A little bit of Rahne is what I see. A little bit of Jubilee in the sun, A little bit of Kitty all night long. A little bit of Elizabeth, here I am. A little bit of you makes me your man (all the gurls had moved to his side the first two girls hooking there arms around his, and everyone in the halls had begun dancing, even the professor who had wheeled in was tapping his thumb) Jump up and down and move it all around, Shake your head to the sound put your hands an the ground. Take one step left and one step right. One to the front and one to the side Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice. And if it looks like this then you doin´ it right. A little bit of Tabitha in my life, A little bit of Illyana by my side. A little bit of Emma is all I need, A little bit of Rahne is what I see. A little bit of Jubilee in the sun, A little bit of Kitty all night long. A little bit of Elizabeth, here I am. I do ought to fall in love with a girl like you. You can't run and you can't hide, You and me gonna touch the sky. Mambo number 5"  
  
John tossed the mic. To Bobby and walked off with all the girls but Rogue. Bobby just shook his head as he watched his friend leave. 


	3. Does the brotherhood Sing?

Does the Brotherhood Sing?  
  
"Mystique I have a job for you" Magneto called the blue mutant into his "office" "I need you to morph into the President's secretary and get information on his so called secret attack on us, that won't be a problem will it?" Magneto turned to the woman as music began to play (Chaka Khan's I'm Every Woman)  
  
"No sir" Spot line shun on her "Cuz I'm every woman. It's all in me, It's all in me. I'm every woman, It's all in me. Anything you want done baby, I'll do it naturally. I'm every woman, It's all in me, I can read your thoughts right now, Every word from A to Z. can cast a spell, Secrets you can't tell. Mix a special groove, Put fire inside of you. Anytime you feel danger or fear, Then instantly, I will appear. I'm every woman, It's all in me. Anything you want done baby, I'll do it naturally. I can sense your needs, Like rain unto the seeds. I can make a rhyme Of confusion in your mind. And when it comes To some good old-fashioned love I got it, I got it, i got it, i got it baby. I'm every woman, It's all in me" Mystique at this point had begun morphing into ever woman she had ever seen. Magneto casually rolled his eyes and left the room leaving mystique with herselves.  
  
"Anything you want done baby, I'll do it naturally. I'm every woman, It's all in me. I can read your thoughts right now Every word from A to Z. can cast a spell, Secrets you can't tell. Mix a special groove. Put fire inside of you. Anytime you feel danger or fear Then instantly, I will appear I'm every woman It's all in me Anything you want done baby I'll do it naturally I can sense your needs Like rain unto the seeds I can make a rhyme Of confusion in your mind And when it comes To some good old-fashioned love I got it, I got it i got it i got it baby I'm every woman It's all in me Anything you want done baby I'll do it naturally I'm every woman It's all in me I can read your thoughts right now Every word from A to Z i'm every woman i'm every woman, i'm every woman, i'm every woman, i'm every woman, i'm every woman, i'm every woman, i'm every woman, hahaha, my girl!  
  
After finishing her song, Mystique saw the fool in the mirror and casually exited the room to go about her business.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Sabertooth rubbed a picture back and forth with his thumb.it was a newspaper clipping which contained a photo of Storm at the train station. "Buy Beauty and the Beast today on Vhs and Dvd" Toad had always left the tv up to loud but Sabertooth stayed staring at his beloved photo.then entered the music and Toad just in time.  
  
"Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly. Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast." At this point Toad quickly grabbed a pen cam as Sabertooth began to ballroom dance with the picture and continued to sing. "Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast" On the finishing note Toad had fallen on the floor laughing and knocked a glass off the coffee table bringing Sabertooth back to reality.  
  
"and this" Toad held up the camera "will be sent straight to the institute" Toad hopped out of the room and by the Time Sabertooth got out of the state of disbelief Toad was out of sight"  
  
Later that Night.  
  
Sabertooth went to watch some tv only to discover that the room was occupied by none other than Toad himself. Tonight Toad was watching "Bring it On" the movie had jus begun and Toad was enjoying the opening sequence.  
  
"There's the pen cam" Sabertooth spoke quietly to himself as he grabbed the small device off the table and hit record.  
  
"I'm sexy I'm cute. I'm popular to boot. I'm bitchin' great hair the boys all love to stare. I'm wanted I'm hot, I'm everything you're not. I'm pretty I'm cool I dominate this school"  
  
This was too good, Toad new all the movements step by step and the cheer word for word. This was going to be a night to remember  
  
"who am i? just guess, guys wanna touch my chest. I'm rockin' I smile and many think I'm vile. I'm fine I jump, you can look but don't you hump. Woo! I'm danger, I roar I swear I'm not a whore. We cheer and we lead, we act like we're on Speed. Hate cuz we're beautiful but we don't like you either we're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders!" Toad seemed to very proud of himself.until he saw Sabertooth holding the pencam.  
  
This was going to be a long night. So does the Brotherhood sing? Well there is live footage, you be the judge.  
  
A/N There is not live footage, this is a fic.I don't own the song beauty and the beast or Bring it on and the songs from it.plz R&R thx -Shitaka 


	4. Out For Summer

Chapter 4: Out For Summer  
  
All the guys were hanging out on the basketball court and John brought gossip of the latest break-up. He walked up and sat down next to Roberto with a huge smirk on his face. "So, heard Jubes and you went your separate ways" Roberto stood up  
  
"yo man, don't you got anything better to do than kick a man while he's down" Roberto raised his hands then kicked a rock to the other end of the court  
  
"no actually I don't, but I'll give you some advice. Don't follow Bobby's way of love, he's heading for heartbreak and I'm gonna fall over laughing. I warned him, and I'm warning you, learn from my mistakes. Once a while ago I fell in love with the chick and then she dumped me, said I was paying too much attention to her. I learned don't get attached, they enjoy leading you on. Here"  
  
It had been a few hours since john had heard that ever familiar music, and so it didn't surprise him when it started again.  
  
"What do you get when you fall in love?  
  
A girl with a pin to burst your bubble  
  
That's what you get for all your trouble  
  
I'll never fall in love again  
  
I'll never fall in love again  
  
What do you get when you kiss a girl  
  
You get enough germs to catch pneumonia  
  
After you do, she'll never phone ya  
  
I'll never fall in love again  
  
I'll never fall in love again" After john started the song it seemed Roberto was beginning to understand and took the chorus.  
  
"Don't tell me what it's all about  
  
'cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm not  
  
Out of those chains those chains that bind you  
  
That is why I'm here to remind you  
  
What do you get when you fall in love?  
  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
  
So far at least until tomorrow  
  
I'll never fall in love again"  
  
John rejoined the song and during the finishing chorus everyone except Bobby was singing (he still disagreed)  
  
"What do you get when you give your heart  
  
You get it all broken up and battered  
  
That's what you get, a heart that's shattered  
  
I'll never fall in love again  
  
I'll never fall in love again Out of those chains those chains that bind you  
  
That is why I'm here to remind you What do you get when you fall in love?  
  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
  
So for at least until tomorrow  
  
I'll never fall in love again  
  
I'll never fall in love again I'll never fall in love again  
  
I'll never fall in love again" Meanwhile.. "Jubes, I'm so sorry. I thought you and Roberto were getting along so great" Kitty was once again the shoulder to cry on. And her shoulder hasn't been turned down yet. "thanks Kitty, you're so understanding, he said I don't understand anything" Jubilee sat down on the metal bench of the girls locker room. "oh my gosh you'll never guess what I heard jean say" Rogue ran into the locker room with shining eyes. "what?" jubilee was looking for any good news "the professor is throwing us an end of the year dance.Tonight! Jubes you can meet someone else, there lots of guys here and this is the perfect chance A smile finally crossed Jubilee's face and then the music played "Tonight's the night I'm gonna make it happen,  
  
Tonight I'll put all other things aside.  
  
Give in this time and show some affection,  
  
I'm going for those dances during the night.  
  
I want to party, be happy,  
  
Move my feet around you.  
  
I want to sing loud, meet guys,  
  
I just can't get enough,  
  
And if I move real slow,  
  
I'll let it go.  
  
I'm so excited,  
  
And I just can't hide it,  
  
I'm about to lose control  
  
And I think I like it.  
  
I'm so excited,  
  
And I just can't hide it,  
  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
  
I know I'm happy, happy." Jubes got up and began to dance around along with everyone else.  
  
"We shouldn't even think about tomorrow,  
  
Sweet memories will last a long long time.  
  
We'll have a good time girls don't you worry,  
  
And if we're still playing around hun that's just fine.  
  
Let's get excited,  
  
And we just can't hide it,  
  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.  
  
I'm so excited,  
  
And I just can't hide it,  
  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
  
I know I'm happy, happy." The girls ended with laughter and the lunch bell rang and everyone exited to the cafeteria "Kitty, Rogue, Jubes!" Bobby stood up and called the girls to his Table "Did you hear about the dance?" Bobby questioned "yeah, I overheard jean talking to Ms. Munroe about it, I can't wait" Rogue commented and sat next to Bobby "Shadow Cat, you going with anyone yet?" John sat across from Kitty next to Jubes. "No John I'm not, and why do you always use my code name, I have a real name you know." Kitty picked up her sandwich "I like your code name, it suits you. Since you're not going anyone, care to join me?" John smirked as Kitty blushed "Yea sure, sounds great" Kitty answered his request "do you realize today is the last day of school, we're seniors. This is it!" And then the music played again and John jumped up on the table "Well we got no choice  
  
all the girls and boys  
  
Makin' all that noise cause they found new toys.  
  
Oh we can't salute ya  
  
can't find a flag  
  
If that don't suit ya  
  
that's a drag.  
  
School's out for summer  
  
school's out forever  
  
School's been blown to pieces.  
  
No more pencils  
  
no more books  
  
No more teacher's dirty looks.  
  
Well we got no class and we got no principles  
  
And we got no innocence  
  
We won't even think of a word that rhymes." Other kids started to get up and dance along Bobby included this time. And everyone sang along.  
  
"School's out for summer  
  
school's out forever  
  
Ah  
  
school's been blown to pieces.  
  
No more pencils  
  
no more books  
  
No more teacher's dirty looks.  
  
Out for summer  
  
out forever  
  
We might not come back at all.  
  
School's out forever  
  
school's out for summer  
  
School's out  
  
spring fever  
  
school's out completely." Everyone quickly sat back down and hushed when the professor wheeled in "Congratulations seniors, and everyone else. Have a great summer" A/N No we won't be viewing the dance, just imagine all the songs they are singing. Due to popular request I had Pyro sing more songs then intended so I hope you all enjoyed. Now if you did please make my day and leave a review. Thanks -Shitaka 


	5. Commentaries

Chapter 5: Commentaries  
  
Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank-you for your support through-out my story. I didn't know how well it'd go over with the public and it's done surprisingly well. Thank-you all for your reviews, they are the most important part of the story to me.  
  
Special Thanks  
  
Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu - You were the first one to review my story and I'm glad that it made you laugh from the beginning. Thank-you for all of your reviews they mean a lot.  
  
Aireonna- Thanks Girl, I'm glad you enjoy my fics like I enjoy yours. Our chats mean a lot to me and I hope one day we both have a fic with over 100 reviews =)  
  
The Fire Dancer- Your kind review made me smile I love it when some one enjoys my story as much as it seemed you did  
  
Noah Trydak- Mr. Lazy.I'm glad you find the time to read my stories I know you're very busy, just don't forget to update your fics  
  
XM6- I'm sorry you found that chapter very disturbing but I'm glad it was entertaining to you aswell  
  
PJPrincess- You may have pyro, He is singing more songs than intended so I hope that made your day  
  
Gambit 14- Kurt will soon be singing thank-you for your review  
  
Osso- Love ya gurlie wish you'd read more chapters =)  
  
Tigeress419- You haven't checked back but I wrote more so I hope you see soon.  
  
Now Thank-you again for the 16 reviews =) but sadly the next chapter I write will be the last. It should be another long one and I hope it brings smiles and laughs to all of you. I tried my best to write a comedy it's not my best genre. Don't miss out on the finale.characters that will be singing: Prof. and Magsy, kurt, storm, pyro, then everyone else will have a small part in some special songs. Enjoy!!!! -Shitaka 


	6. The War, the final chapter

Chapter 6: The War  
  
A/N You wanted it! I'm giving it! And here it is! The grand finale! The End. The Final Chapter!!! Are You Ready????!!!!  
  
Professor Xavier sat at his desk doing paperwork when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked kindly  
  
"Ah, Charles. Good to hear from you old friend. You are prepared for war tomorrow right?" Magneto's voice sounded through the phone.  
  
"Eric we don't have to show up you know. If we don't go, that will let them we're not interested in a fight" Xavier remained calm  
  
"Charles you still don't get it. If we don't show they'll come and attack us, at least if we go, we'll be ready." Magneto argued. Then the ever familiar music began  
  
"Try to see it my way, Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?" -Magsy "Why you see it your way? Run the risk of knowing that our lives may soon be gone" Prof.  
  
"We can work it out, We can work it out" -Both  
  
"Think of what you're saying, You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right". -----prof.  
  
"Think of what I'm saying, We can work it out and get it straight or say goodnight" -magsy  
  
"We can work it out, we can work it out" Both  
  
"Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting my friend" Magsy  
  
"I have always thought, that it's a crime, So I will ask you once again.Try to see it my way, Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong" Prof  
  
"Why you see it your way, There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long" Magsy  
  
"We can work it out, We can work it out." Both  
  
"Life is very short and there's no time for fussing and fighting my friend." Magsy  
  
"I have always thought that it's a crime, So I will ask you once again. Try to see it my way. Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong" Prof.  
  
"Why you see it your way? There's a chance that we might fall apart Before too long" Magsy  
  
"We can work it out, We can work it out" Both (song ends)  
  
"Charles, we've tried it your way long enough. Can't you see the war is already here, the don't want peace with us and I'm going to see that they and not us are the ones who are defeated. You can either join with me or fight with them." Magsy finished and there was a long pause  
  
"Eric do you really that fighting with them is going to help our survival? Fighting them only shows that we in return don't want peace with them."  
  
"Charles like I said you have a choice, tomorrow I'm going to war." With that magsy hung up  
  
MEANWHILE AT A TEACHER'S CONFERENCE  
  
"See what I'm thinking is that next year what we could do is the children only have one class a day for an extended amount of time and then the next day they'll go to a different class" jean stood at the head of the table using a pointer on a large sheet of paper  
  
"Jean the only problem I see with that is we don't have enough teachers to do that for all the grades" Ororo spoke up  
  
"Well the school seems pretty laid back during the summer so only half the students the high school portion will go on summer vacation. During the time we'll teach the younger students and then they'll go on vacation when the older students attend class."  
  
"I don't know Jean, it still requires a lot of teachers, sure we can rotate the students but getting the different grades in would make for an extremely long day." Scott spoke his mind  
  
"Jean I know teaching the student's isn't easy but they way we have it now is best" Ororo then stood on the table and then entered the music.  
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinkin' I could never teach all these kids of mine, But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how important is, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
  
And so you want to change our ways, I just walked in to find you here with that worried look on your face, I should've worked a little harder, I should've had that talk with you, If I had known for just one second you'd wanna change the things we do,  
  
Oh now go, walk out that door, Just turn around now, and teach forever more, Weren't you the one who tried to teach me to be the best, Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd fail your little test  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive, Oh as long as I know how to teach, I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to learn; I've got all past to teach, I'll survive, I will survive, Hey, Hey!" Ororo finished her portion  
  
(musical)  
  
"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart, Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken car, And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself, I used to sigh, but now I hold my head up high, And you see me, somebody new, I'm not that stupid little person who got in trouble in school, And so you felt like changin' our ways, expectin' me to see, Now I'm savin' all my teachin' for someone who's learnin' from me  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door, Just turn around now, and teach forever more, Weren't you the one who tried to teach me to be the best, Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I wouldn't past your silly test,  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive, Oh as long as I know how to teach I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to learn, I've got all the garage to teach, I'll survive, I will survive. Ooooh" Scott then sang his portion  
  
"nananananananananananananananananana....  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door Just turn around now, and teach forever more Weren't you the one who tried to to me to be the best, Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd fail your test Oh no not I, I will survive Oh as long as I know how to teach I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to learn, I've got all my work to teach I'll survive, I will survive I will survive" and everyone including Jean finished Gloria Gaynor's song with pride  
  
"Attention all students and faculty starting immediately prepare for the war, everyone under 12 go to the secret hiding place, everyone else practice your powers?" The professor came over the intercom and informed everyone of their duties  
  
"Students if you're in grades 11th and 12th please report to the gymnasium" jean yelled over everyone in the hallway  
  
"You know what this means?" John sat amongst his circle of friends changing the size and shape of the fireball in his hands. "We're going to war against our parents and old friends who deserted us" As John spoke those last words the fireball got increasingly larger until it fell out of his hands and encircled everyone in the room.  
  
"John it's a little hot in here for a fire you" Kitty commented taking her jacket off and tying it around her waist. Then the music started  
  
"really? I thought the temperature was just right." The lights went out as John (who was now used to singing) put on a fire show around a blushing Kitty  
  
I was like, good gracious gal is bodacious Uh, flirtatcious, tryin to show patience Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know) Waitin for the right time to flash them keys Then um I'm leavin, please believin Oh, Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds are feedin No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin I need you to get up up on the dance floor Give that man what he askin for (oh) Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (ah, ah) And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
[Chorus x2] (I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot) So take off all your clothes  
  
[Kitty's voice] I am gettin So hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Oh  
  
Let it hang all out  
  
Why you at the gym if you aint practicin' powers What good is all the flames if you aint datin' the models I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it Ash tray, think its time to spark it, Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose I got secrets cant leave Cancun So take it off like your home alone You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
[ChorusX2]  
  
(john let it hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (john let it just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah (john let it hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah (john let it just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Stop pacin, time wastin I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?) I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh) Unless you gon' do it Extra, extra eh, spread the news (check it) john took a trip from the Lou to Neptunes Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Chorus x4]  
  
(john let it hang all out) Mix a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (john let it just fall all out) Give a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah (john let it hang all out) With a little bit of ah, ah And a sprinkle of that ah, ah (john let it just fall allout) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah Oh" When jean walked all the flames quickly disappeared  
  
"I assume you all are ready then?" Jean lead everyone out.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Now we're going to do this in an orderly fashion, assuming the mutants already know how we feel about them, they'd like to say a few words" The President stepped aside and Magneto and the Professor stepped up  
  
"You all are in over your heads, do you really think today's weapons will even dent our surface, we're stronger than you think" Magneto started  
  
"Eric that's not helping, If you won't listen to me then listen to the children. Your children. Your own flesh and blood that you've denied and thrown to the streets. Then entered the music (avril lavigne's Losing Grip)  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, mommy? right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided" Siren girl began  
  
"Why should I care? Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You, You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone" All the children (not highschoolers) sang  
  
"Am I just some child you placed beside you to take somebody's place? When you turn around can you recognize my face? You used to love me you used to hug me but that's not the case everything isn't okay  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided" A young boy sang second  
  
"Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You! You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes open up wide  
  
Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care? If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care? if you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere" Everybody but the teachers finished.  
  
"Now the older students would like a word, they're the ones that have lived with you for 15 years or so" The professor again stood aside as John, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, & Amara stood up then the music began (Edwin Starr's "War")  
  
"War" -John  
  
"What is it good for ?" -Bobby   
  
"Absolutely nothing" -girls  
  
"War"-John   
  
"What is it good for?"-Bobby "Absolutely nothing"-Girls  
  
"War is something that I despise"john  
  
"For it means destruction of innocent lives" -Bobby  
  
"For it means tears in thousands of mothers' eyes"-Kitty and Rogue  
  
"When their sons go out to fight to give their lives"-Jubilee and Amara   
  
"War" -John  
  
"What is it good for" -Bobby  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Say it again" girls   
  
"War"-John  
  
"What is it good for"-Bobby   
  
"Absolutely nothing"- girls  
  
"War" -John  
  
"It's nothing but a heartbreaker" -Bobby  
  
"War" -John  
  
"Friend only to the undertaker" -Bobby "War is the enemy of all mankind" -Kitty  
  
"The thought of war blows my mind"-Rogue   
  
"Handed down from generation to generation" -Amara  
  
"Induction destruction" -John  
  
"Who wants to die" -Jubilee  
  
"War" -John  
  
"What is it good for" -Bobby  
  
"Absolutely nothing , Say it again" -Girls   
  
"War" -John  
  
"What is it good for" -Bobby  
  
"Absolutely nothing" -Girls  
  
"War has shattered many young men's dreams"-Kitty and Rogue   
  
"Made them disabled bitter and mean"-Amara and Jubilee  
  
"Life is too precious to be fighting wars each day" -John "War can't give life it can only take it away" -Bobby  
  
"War" -John  
  
"It's nothing but a heartbreaker"-Bobby   
  
"War" -John  
  
"Friend only to the undertaker" -Bobby  
  
"Peace love and understanding" -Jubilee and Amara  
  
"There must be some place for these things today" -Kitty  
  
"They say we must fight to keep our freedom"-Rogue  
  
"But Lord there's gotta be a better way"-John   
  
"That's better than"-Bobby  
  
"War" -all "War"-John "Good God, y'all" -Bobby "Give it to me, yeah" -John "What is it good for" -All (all uh huhs and yeahs that were not in text were sang by the girls)  
  
"Well with that I guess we've shared our side of the story and we will fight as you wish" The professor said in closing the wheeled away to the other teachers  
  
"Wait! My baby! You're not going to shoot any bullets at my baby! Back away let me through!" a Dark haired woman poured through the crowd and walked right past Xavier and picked up Siren and held her close against her. "This is my child, mutant or not she is my child and that will never change. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not putting my baby in danger. I fear mutants like everyone else and we only give them reason to hate us. Why with us always treating them like some disease I'd want to run away too. My child is not a demon, a monster, or anything else along that line. She is a little girl who ran away from a society that scared her. Now I no longer support this war one bit" The lady continued to hug and cry over siren who was crying as well  
  
"I'm not letting my Catherine get shot"  
  
"Daddy?" Kitty shouted as a grey haired man came through the crowd and ran up to hug her. "My Kitten has never hurt anything or anyone in her life and she never would. I Sent her to this school hoping she would be safe there, but even separated from the public we can't leave them in peace" The man stood next to Xavier who smiled at him and Siren's mom  
  
"Robert Drake don't you even think of fighting, I care more about you then at times more then I was willing to admit, I'm not about to let you stand up against someone with guns." Bobby's mother ran up and hugged her son  
  
"Don't you see, they're trying to fool you! Getting you to let your guard down! The moment you allow them back in your house they'll kill you a." The man in the back of the ground was shot off far into the distance  
  
"do shut-up" Magneto had caused him to take his flight  
  
This time every last person sang as people from the crowds began walking up and hugging and retrieving their loved ones. The president even found his 'kidnapped' daughter  
  
"Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
I've seen you 'round for a long long time I remembered you when you drank my wine  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
I've seen you walking down in Chinatown I called you but you could not look around  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
I paid my money to the welfare line I see you standing in it every time  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
The color of your skin don't matter to me As long as we can live in harmony  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
I'd kind of like to be the President So I can show you how your money's spent  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
Sometimes I don't speak right But yet I know what I'm talking about  
  
Why can't we be friends (4x)  
  
I know you're working for the CIA They wouldn't have you in the Mafi-A.  
  
Why can't we be friends (16x)?"  
  
The last sentence kind of faded off as John realized his was being shook  
  
"Come on man, you fell asleep. You have to study or you'll never pass finals tomorrow" Bobby gave his friend a concerned look  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen to study that way we can eat. So wait you mean we haven't taken Jean's final or anything yet" John looked at Bobby as they descended the stairs  
  
"No we haven't, you ok?"  
  
"yeah I'm great"  
  
"I'm blue if I was green I would die, if I was toad I would die, if I was green I would die (I'm blue)" Kurt sang while passing john and bobby in the kitchen. John had a very shocked look on his face but continued to the kitchen with bobby  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? I worked super hard trying to make this last chapter good. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted Kurt to sing a whole song but for what I was using him for it wouldn't have worked so I do apologize. Oh and hint, hint. If I get enough reviews I am considering making a sequel and Kurt will probably have a larger song role. So R&R I love y'all! -Shitaka 


End file.
